Saving the Day
by Periwinkle Skirts
Summary: I'm not good at summarys. Read and review... First fic on FF!


Authors note: My first story. Based on the saying 'A parent should never have to bury a child, but a child should never have to bury a parent.' My first fic, be nice. Should I continue? RR!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JKR is the genius who owns all characters except Emma.

Saving the Day

"Don't worry love. I'll write to you every day." Harry's voice floated across the platform to our daughter.  
"Yeah little Gem." Called Fred. "We'll send you a toilet seat."  
Emma blushed. She loved the twins to death, but they were always a pain. She ran up to me and gave me one last hug.  
"Hurry now." I said softly "the trains about to leave. You better get a move on." Emma nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "Bye Mummy! I'll send you a letter as soon as I get there." Emma's owl, Gemma, was Headwig's first baby and Emma loved her dearly. "Tell Uncle Ron bye for me, Aunt Luna!"She called to 'Loony' Weasly. I smiled as I saw the thing that I held so dear to me, hurry over to Harry and wrap her arms around his waist. "Bye Daddy. I love you. Be good for Mummy, okay?" She planted her small hands on her hips and waited for him to answer.  
"Yes Ma'am!" Harry said to salute the small girl and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you. See you Christmas. You can come home or we'll visit you there, love. Now scoot!" And with that, Harry Potter's famous daughter headed off, away from me, for the very first time.

I stood waving to Emma until the train was out of sight. Harry's arm linked with mine. "Come on. Time to get home." He said softly, tugging me gently. All of a sudden a cry rang out.   
"Deatheater! Here! Deatheater!" Pandemonium rose, people darting out of the platform and apperateing away.  
"Wimp's" I muttered darkly. Soon, it was only Fred, George, Luna, Draco, Ginny, Harry, me and some more of the D.A. Then, curses went flying, people screaming and lunging for their lives. Some fell to Avada Kerdava and some were knocked out. Neville hurried around, being the mediwizard he had trained for. It was soon down to Harry, Luna, Ginny, Neville, George, Draco and I. We fought, keeping an eye on someone else's back. Neville fell. Then George. Then Luna. Then Draco. Ginny was the last to fall, beside me. A flash of purple light and she was on the floor doubled over crying. I then saw all the Deatheaters hurry away, behind their master. It was now time for Harry to finish what had begun, 32 years ago.  
"So, Potter. We meet again." Came the high pitched voice of our enemy.  
"Be brave Harry." I whispered in Harry's ear.  
"Avada Kerdava!" He yelled, pointing his wand at the 'dark lord'. He fell and Harry smiled. Then a flash of green light to my left. Harry pushed me out of the way and it hit him full on. And the last thing I heard was "I'll love you forever Hermione. I'll love you forever." Before he died.

Two weeks later

I held Emma on my lap, the rain matching our moods. She hadn't stopped crying since I owled her with what happened. I looked down as Emma looked up.  
"Mummy?" She asked softly.  
"Yes, love?" I said right back to her. She sighed and a tear rolled out of her eye and down her face.  
"Why did it have to be Daddy?" She asked softly. "I know it was his kismet, but why did they kill him? Why?"As I sat there tears rolled down my cheeks. Emma wiped them away with the sleeve of her robe. "Well Emma... Do you want me to tell you? You know everything except one thing. A very important thing." She nodded and I sighed. "Well long ago when Harry and I were fifteen, Sirius died." Emma nodded again. "Well at the end of the year Professor Dumbledore and Harry had a long talk. I didn't know about this until I was seventeen."  
"Why didn't Daddy tell you? You were friends then, weren't you?" The innocent question brought tears to my eyes.  
"Yes love. Harry and Uncle Ron were my two best friends, the closest I had, Harry just needed time is all." The small girl nodded again. "Would you like to hear what he told me?" Emma bobbed her head. I sank into my memories.  
"Hey, Hermione?" Harry called after me after potions one day.  
"Yes?" I asked waiting for my friend.  
"Can I talk to you about something?" Harry asked chewing on his lip. "I don't want to tell Ron yet." I nodded and we walked off down the hall. When we got to an empty classroom, Harry turned the knob and went in. After we were in, he shut and locked the door behind us. Taking my hands he said "I hope your WO be mad at me for not telling you this but" he took off on a wild story of things I didn't know. "And then he told me a prophecy."  
This made me look up quickly. "Go on." I said softly.  
"This is what it said; 'THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...'"  
"Wow... I never knew that about Daddy." Emma said, her eyes wide. I nodded sadly.  
"He knew he had to do this someday. He knew he had to and he did!" I said to my daughter.  
"I know Mummy. Thanks for telling me. It's your turn to speak for Daddy though." Emma pointed out. I stood up and walked up beside the coffin.

I walked up to stand beside Harry's coffin. I started to make my speech."Harry was a good man, a good friend, a great husband, and a loving father to our beautiful daughter. He loved everyone and fought till the end. The 'Boy Who Lived' was my best friend, mentor and my ally. He stood up for Ginny and me. Well, I guess he had to because Ron would sock him if he didn't." Ron grinned sadly at this comment, eyes trailing to Ginny, Luna, Emma and then myself. "He was a role model too. He loved the younger children at our school, and helped out every time he could. I know for a fact that many of the younger girls had crushes on him. I know I did. I remember the day I met him. 'I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?' I had asked Ron before sitting across from Harry. I remember saying 'I know who you are! You're Harry Potter!' He looked at me like I was crazy." I paused to look around at Emma, my eyes traveling over the crumpled form and untidy black hair.  
"Then he saved me from the troll, the stone. Then the chamber. Then a 'murderer'. A crazy professor, and a maze. Then the Ministry of Magic deal. Many more things happened. Some ordinary and some not. I remember going to Hogsmede with you 4th year Harry. I remember the dementors and the patronus. I remember our first date, our first kiss... You were so happy that we had gone to Hogsmede, that it was sunny after three weeks of solid rain. We were lying in the grass and you kissed me. Then when we were twenty-one you took the plunge... You asked me to marry you, I said yes and you cried- no, we cried. You were so happy those days. And then when we were twenty-four I had Emma. You were so happy that she had your hair and my eyes, you asked if we could have her middle name Star because of the star shaped birthmark on her right cheek." At this, my daughter's hand went first to her head, then her cheek, eyes never leaving my face. "As she grew into a fine young lady, you made sure she had everything a little girl could dream for. A large family where she is welcomed. She has that with the Weasly's. She has a Nana and a Papa.Aunts, Uncles, and lots of cousins. She has happy memories of you and always will. We both love you more than you know. Thank you Harry James Potter. For being a friend, a father, an ally, a husband and the Boy Who Lived. I'm glad I knew you for all those years. Now, as my speech draws to a close, I want you to know that I mean it. You have your wings and you're free. Just like you wanted to be. Free to fly and laugh. Now you don't have to watch your back. I'm glad that you were my best friend. I'm glad we share so many happy memories. I'm glad you're with your Mum and Dad, Sirius, and the rest of the people who died fighting in these wars. I am here for Emma. I thank you for knocking me out of the way. I thank you for saving my life. I'll love you forever Harry. I'll love you forever." I went to sit back down, tears streaming down my cheeks. As I sat Emma clung to me, tears streaming down her face  
"I never knew." she said in a pained voice.  
"Your turn my love." I said softly pointing at the coffin. Emma walked up to where her daddy lay and smiled sadly.  
"I'm Emma Potter. This is my Daddy. He was always there for me but now he's gone. I can't believe it! It's like my Mum's friend Tommy. His daddy was killed with a gun. Why do people do this? Do they feel the need to kill? I know this was my Daddy's job, but I ask why it had to be him. My Daddy. Why not another daddy? I know the answer. God chose my Daddy because he was strong. He chose my Daddy to love my Mummy because they would work together." She said this very softly with a nod of her head. "My Daddy has been through a lot. His Mum and Dad were killed along with the rest of their family. I don't know how many of you know this, but he lived in the cupboard under the stairs. A cupboard! His godfather was killed too. I'm lucky mine wasn't, I'm lucky Uncle Ron is here. I'm also glad that my godmother, Ginny, is alive. She's my mentor. I think I would suffer more if she died because then I would lose pretty much my older sister, my best friend and my alter-ego." Ginny smiled sadly at this a gripped my hand, our eyes meeting for a split second, words that would never be said flashing through our eyes.  
"I'm glad that most of the people made it out okay, but I'm sorry my Daddy was one to die. I'm glad he's up in heaven now though. He's with Gramma and Papa. Even though I don't know my Gramma, Papa, or Sirius, I'm glad about what I hear. I'm glad that Gramma thought Papa was a toe rag. I'm glad Papa chased her. I'm glad that Sirius snogged sixty girls in one day." At the laughs to this she snapped haughtily "It's in Hogwarts, A History!" eye's flashing. She looked around and then tugged her braid.  
"I'm done with my speech about my Daddy. I hope that the stupid person that killed my Daddy is sad. They killed The Boy Who Lived! I love you Daddy and I'm glad I knew you. I'll miss you walking me down the aisle on my wedding day and your smile at your first grandchild. I hope that wherever you are you can hear me. I'll never forget how good you were to Mummy and I. Thank you for being my father, Daddy." she walked down to sit next to me. Ginny hugged her and stood up, her blue eyes large and full of fierce love.  
"My turn." she said softly, a gentle smile crossing her face. "I'm sorry this day has to be rainy and gray. This day should be bright. We should be rejoicing about the 'Dark Lord'. We should be happy he's gone for good. We can't though. No more watching Harry's back. But, I guess this weathers is all the angels crying down in sorrow for our beloved friend Harry. Harry was my friend. Another brother, another protector. An overprotective person when he found out I was getting married to Draco Malfoy. I swear! Harry and Ron questioned Draco for about a week. They finally agreed that I could marry him. I'll tell you that having six older brothers and an adopted one is not fun, even when you're the 'baby' of the family. I was quiet around Harry until our fifth year. Then I helped in a battle that I'll never forget. Yes, I might of been out could for part of it, but you should've seen Draco's face, covered with giant flapping boogies. Harry and Hermione started the D.A. They taught us how to duel and defend ourselves. I loved Harry a lot. I'm sad that he is no longer here to protect me from everything. He was my brother, my bodyguard, my ally, and my shoulder to cry on. My whole family is sad about the loss of our favorite friend, foe, quidditch mate, chess opponent, cauldron bottom speech listener," everyone's eyes turned to Percy who blushing tomato red. I grinned. Percy didn't act like his missed Harry but I knew he did. I saw him wipe a tear from his cheek. "and overall favorite person. Harry was one of those people that listened. He knew me better than anyone else knew me. He knew my strengths, weaknesses, and things that made me tick. I was also one he could relate too." Ginny's eyes turned dark and stormy grayish-blue. Her face hardened and she shivered.  
" Lord Voldemort had controlled me. In my first year. Harry rescued me from the chambers within. I'm glad I knew this wonderful man. He was the light of my life. I looked forward to the times I saw him. I was also overjoyed when I was asked to be Emma's godmother. I'm glad I have a piece of Harry that I can take care of and protect like he did for me." Ginny saluted the coffin, a playful tone in her voice. "Mr. Potter I will take care of your wife and daughter. Be their friend, ally, annoying nag, and most of all comforter." Ginny started to walk away. "But before I go, I would also like to say that you were a get, stupidly overprotective, caring, sweet, and the quidditch fanatic that everyone loves. I love you ever so much. You are still my angel. When I was little, you were and still are the only guy I love as much as I do. Thank you for the wonderful times, the great gifts, and the shoulder to cry on. I hope you know, Harry James Potter, how much I love you. Thanks a lot for being there. Bye love." Ginny walked to sit back down next to me, tears cascading down her face. I touched her shoulder and she smiled. "I loved Harry, I still do. Emma's the last piece of Harry I have left, Hermione. I'll be here."

I watched Ron walk to the stage. His hair was ruffled and he looked very sad. I know it was hard to lose the first best friend you had. I know it's hard for him. I know how he feels. When he looked my way I smiled and mouthed 'Be strong.' He nodded and grabbed the mike. A gasp ran through the crowd as the famous Quidditch star stood there, blue eyes gazing into the distance, a sad smile on his face. I know they were surprised to see him. Ron was normally very busy... I saw him about once a week, sometimes more, sometimes less. I noticed a tear slide down his cheek and my heart went out to him. He opened his mouth to speak- nothing came out. Standing up, I walked up to him, putting my arms around my best friend. I felt him hug me back. "Thanks, 'Mione." he whispered into my ear. I nodded and stood next to him as he started to speak. "The 'Golden Trio' was to be forever and a day. It lasted for about 35 years." his voice was flat. Unemotional. Not Ron. "In all the years I've known Harry... He's always been there for me... Even when I wasn't there for him. He's like a brother... The best you could ask for." one arm was still wrapped around my waist. His 6'5 frame dwarfing my 5'6. "The chosen one. The Boy Who Lived. The Boy Who Lived To Tell The Story. Harry Potter. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to die. I remember meeting him. He was really nice... Despite the abuse he'd gone through." I noticed now, many people had tears in their eyes, swiping at them before they fell. Ron's voice cracked, going an octave higher than normal. "I really can't say as much as Hermione or Ginny, but I can say I loved him as family. For all the years I knew him, I had a brother my own age. Someone to talk to, ogle at girls with, play quidditch evenly matched." I brushed a tear from my eye, noticing Ron do the same. "We were a trio for a while, but not nearly long enough. I wasn't there when he died, I wish I was. I would have helped. He wouldn't of died." I looked up at him, furrowing my brow. "I know, Hermione. You say it wasn't my fault. But if I was there, the trio would of fought, like so many times before. We came, we fought, we conquered..." he trailed off, brushing another tear from his eye. Many people smiled at the quote he used, getting the slight joke. "There were times he needed me and Hermione, times that I couldn't help or didn't understand. I hope he knew that I was always there. Every time I played Quidditch I thought about all the help her gave me. On the day he died, I was thinking of him. I was thinking about how he'd act, sending his little girl off to school." Ron's gaze grew misty and sad. "I'll miss him. More than a lot. He was my best friend." with that, Ron gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, fleeing.

I barreled after Ron, catching up with him under a Beach Tree. He shook his head. "I'm going home. I'll be back in a bit." he dissaperated, leaving me alone. I walked back up towards the coffin, I choked out my last words before I broke down. "Here, Draco." The blonde who had comforted me for the last two weeks stood and gave me a pained look.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Yes. The Deatheater gone good and married a Weasly." Ginny grinned slightly, brushing a loose strand of hair from her cheek. "After the war Harry Potter became my best friend. My closest companion. He hooked me and Ginny up and was my best man on my wedding day. I remember calling him 'Potty' or 'Pothead' though as we grew up, he forgave me in many ways. He didn't stereotype me as a Death eater's son, but as an ally, a person, a friend." people were shifting at this. "Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't think that if I had the chance, I'd kill Dumbledore. They were right. I couldn't. Harry forgave me for that night and before the last battle. I don't know where I would be if Harry hadn't hunted me down to help. Ginny and Ron and 'Mione came with. They helped me." he pulled up the left sleve of his robe and showed a twisted scar. "They gave me the support to cut the Dark Mark out of my skin. For that, I thank them." he put the sleve of his robe down and smiled sadly. "Harry really was the only best friend I ever had. If I could've been there, could've gotten to Hermione, I would've took the killing curse for her. If it would've kept my neice from losing her daddy, I would have gladly taken that curse. Harry Potter was the boy who lived, the chosen one, my best friend, in ways, my brother-in-law. Thanks, Harry. For being my friend, understanding me when no one else did. Helping me see the light at the end of the tunnel, pulling me out of the girp of the Dark Lord." with this, Draco bowed his head and I stood once again, making my way past the blonde with a small smile.


End file.
